Data, voice, and other communication networks are increasingly using fiber optics to carry information. In a fiber optic network, each individual fiber is generally connected to both a source and a destination device. Additionally, along the fiber optic run between the source and the destination, various connections or couplings may be made on the optical fiber to adjust the length of the fiber or to provide termination connection ports for end users at which one or more fibers may be branched from a feed cable.
To interconnect the cables, various cable connector designs provide for low insertion loss and stability. Some example connectors may include, but are not limited to, SC, Dual LC, LC, ST and MPO connectors. In most of these designs, ferrules (one in each connector, or one in the connector and one in the apparatus or device), each containing an optical fiber end, are butted together end to end and light travels across the junction.
With the increasing desire for completely optical networks, “fiber to the premises” (FTTP) or “fiber to the home” (FTTH) systems are being developed to provide optical fibers that extend from the source to the site of the end-user. For example, optical fibers must be routed from a fiber consolidation, distribution or protection point to multiple subscribers in a multi-dwelling unit (MDU). For efficient deployment of optical fibers to subscribers in an MDU, there is a need for cable management solutions that allow management and routing of pre-terminated drop cables that are either connectorized or have a stub end.